The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveyor configured to convey a sheet along a conveyance path and to an image recording apparatus including the sheet conveyor and configured to record an image on the sheet conveyed by the sheet conveyor.
There are known sheet conveyors having a conveyance path through which a sheet is conveyed. The sheet conveyor is provided in image recording apparatuses such as a printer and a multi-function peripheral (MFP). The image recording apparatus including the sheet conveyor records an image on the sheet conveyed on the conveyance path by the sheet conveyor.
Some sheet conveyors having the conveyance path therein have an opening formed in a housing for partly exposing the conveyance path, and this opening is opened and closed by a cover. The cover is supported pivotably with respect to the housing. For example, the cover closes the opening when located at a standing position, and exposes the opening when located at a lying position. When the cover is located at the lying position, the sheet jammed in the conveyance path can be removed through the exposed opening, for example.
There is known a construction for limiting movement of a cover pivotable with respect to a housing. In this construction, the cover can be opened upward with respect to the housing, and the housing is provided with a stopper that prevents the cover from being opened beyond a predetermined range.